Spyro the Dragon (film)
Spyro the Dragon is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Activision Blizzard Studios, distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States and by Sony Pictures Releasing under Columbia Pictures in other countries, and based on the video game franchise Spyro. The film is directed by Charles Zembillas, Jennifer Yuh Nelson and Dylan Brown, written by Zembillas, Darren Lemke, and Scott Young, and stars Ryan Reynolds as the voice of Spyro, alongside Seth Rogen, Andy Serkis, and Zoe Saldana. Spyro the Dragon is scheduled to be released in the United States on March 20, 2020, by Universal and Columbia. Plot A young dragon and his dragonfly pal must save the dragons from the hands of Gnasty Gnorc and The Sorceress. Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Spyro the Dragon, a young dragon who is a spunky, but brave dragon and the main protagonist. * Seth Rogen as Sparx, a dragonfly who is Spyro's best friend since childhood. * Andy Serkis as Gnasty Gnorc, a gnorc who froze the dragons. * Zoe Saldana as The Sorceress, a dinosaur who hates dragons. Production Development On October 25, 2007, it was announced that the film rights for Spyro the Dragon had been purchased by The Animation Picture Company. Daniel and Steven Altiere wrote the script, which was going to be based on the recently released The Legend of Spyro trilogy. The film was going to be titled The Legend of Spyro 3D and was planned to be made from Los Angeles, California, with animation by a South Korean Animation studio, Wonderworld Studios, alongside Universal Animation Studios. The film was planned to be produced by John Davis, Dan Chuba, Mark A.Z. Dippé, Brian Manis and Ash Shah, and distributed and advertised by Velvet Octopus along with Universal Studios. Mark Dippe was going to direct the film, which would've made it the first theatrical film Dippe directed since Spawn. This film was originally planned for released in theaters on Christmas 2009 for the United States and Canada, but it was delayed to April 10, 2010 for its North American release. It was later confirmed by Daniel Altiere himself that the movie had been officially cancelled due to decisions made by Activision to go in a different direction, which was later revealed in the form of Skylanders. Five years later, it was announced that Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks Studios bought the rights to a film adaption of the hit video game series with producers and writers hired for the film. According to Jeremy Carpenter, he still like Spyro, as well as Crash Bandicoot, and has high expectations for the film as it is expected to duplicate or at least acquire the same success that Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie ''had even if it is lower as that film was a video game adaption JeremyWorks produced for Universal Pictures and Sony Pictures which was released in January 2019 and ended becoming an unexpected major box office hit. In July 2018, the film was given the official name of ''Spyro the Dragon and release date of April 17, 2020, with Charles Zembillas hired to direct and write. In September 2018, Jennifer Yuh Nelson, the director of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda 3, and Dylan Brown, after he was fired by Paramount during the production of Wonder Park, were also hired to direct the film. On February 10, 2019, after the box office failure of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part and creative differences with Activision and Warner Bros., Universal Pictures and Sony Pictures announced that they had acquired the rights after Warner Bros. put the film into turnaround. However, most of the production team remained unchanged, although Universal and Sony rescheduled the release date to March 2020. Casting Coming soon! Music On March 13, 2019, it was announced that John Powell would compose the film's score. Marketing Test footage was screened on April 4, 2019 at CinemaCon in Las Vegas. On June 3, 2019, three stills from the film were revealed. The next day, the film's teaser poster was released, and the teaser trailer debuted on June 5, 2019. The first official trailer was released on September 27, 2019, being attached to Abominable. Release Spyro the Dragon was initially scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on April 17, 2020. However, after the turnaround, Universal Pictures and Sony Pictures rescheduled it to March 20, 2020. The film will be released in 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. The film's theatrical release was preceded by A Royal Pain, an original JeremyWorks animated short written and directed by David Feiss. Category:Films